The Academy
by cml987
Summary: Max, Angle, J.J., and Nudge go to the Windwirth Academy for Intellegent Young Women A.K.A: A spy school for girls. But what happens when the schools long time alie Garder Academy for Boys arrive... FAX FAX FAX FAX FAX!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction!!!!!!!**

**I am sorry if this sucks. ******


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Angle 14, Max 15, Nudge15, J.J. 15, Fang 15, Iggy 15, and Gazzy 14**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for that box on the side of the road labeled 'My House'**

Fang P.O.V.

'_Right upper cut, Left hook, right knee, left, right…' _I chanted

"…I mean, I could understand why we can't have them in the Academy, but why not in the town? It's a crime against nature! What do they expect us to do in our free time? Walk around like mindless zombie! On vacation in California I had one and, boy, was she a beauty! Her soft gold bun-"

"IGGY! I don't care about GIRLS! I yelled. Making the whole class stare.

"I wasn't talking about girls! I was talking about burritos! Duh!"

"Burritos?" asked Gazzy from the other side of the punching bag.

"They don't allow burritos in the school because of Monday's _incident._" Iggy sighed, eyeing Gazzy.

"It wasn't my fault. They now I have a bad digestive system." Gazzy moaned

"It's been two days and the stench is getting STRONGER! I think they are going to fumigate it." Iggy said

"But where will we go?" I asked

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Max P.O.V.

"Mmm! I love pasta, It is so delicious!"

"You know what is good on this…CHOCOLATE! Chocolate is good on everything frit veggies, crackers, ice cream, chicken, sloppy joes…you know I haven't had a sloppy joe since April. We need more sloppy joes. You know what else we need? We need tooth paste. But not just any kind of tooth paste. We need Crest Whitening Vanilla flavored tooth paste. I just mean I don't want any cavitys. They are like black holes, They are dark and scary and-"

"NUDGE!" Angle, J.J, and I yelled

"Sorry."

"Girls I would like your attention please. Thank you. We have some guests that will be joining us for a little while." The room got silent. No one ever visited this school, it's a government secret project.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry my first chap was short I didn't know how much to write and sorry to those of you who went on to my story and couldn't find the first chapter my computer is temperamental. And one more thing, sorry for not updating I got grounded for reading till two in the morning!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **_**AND **_**I found out my box is not water proof, so… does any one have a box for rent!**

**THANKS to those who reviewed!**

Max P.O.V.

"Please give a warm welcome to the Guarder boys Academy for boys."

O.M.G.!!!!!

The door swung open and two lines of 63 boys trooped in and the only thing I we could do was stare! We have never been this close to boys our own age. When we went into town we avoided them like the plague. The boys in town hated us. They thought we were stuck up and snotty. It has always been that way. So being this close was nerve rattling. And that is when I noticed the 9 empty plates next to me and J.J.

One boy with olive skin and long black hair looked my way and for a second I felt like he could see through me. But he looked away before I could see if he registered it.

Fang P.O.V.

We walked though their grand dinning hall door. All 65 girls were staring at us. It was kind of creepy!

I was walking passed a table of 9 girls. One of those girls, a tall, dirty blond, locked eyes with mine. Her brown eyes were a liquid bronze letting me see her emotions of awe, disapproval, curiosity, puzzlement and abandonment. I turned away before Iggy caught me staring. He could humiliate someone in less than 3 seconds and for some reason I really, really didn't want to be humiliated in front of everybody, especially her!

"Ladies, meet your new classmate. Boys there are place markers on the table marking the grades…"

Iggy, John, Mike, Jared, Matt, Conner, Will, Ben, and I walked over to the sophomore table. I ended up sitting next to that beautiful brown eyed girl.

"Hey." She said with a smile. I felt like I was melting (a long with my mask)

I gave her a quick smile. Then she turned around and began to talk to her friends.

"God she is HOT!" Iggy whispered in my ear. I glared at him '_she's mine_' I thought... wait! Did I just think that!

"Defensive much!" He muttered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"We will let the boys rest, you ladies will continue with your classes. I have an announcement for the sophomores; you will be meeting Mr. Ryan outside for CoveOps (**A/N for those of you who don't know that means Covert Operations**)."

All the girls stood up and left continuing their conversations AND 'evaluated' us one more time. It's not that I don't like being stared at by a bunch of hot girls (**A/N I admit that sounds weird**), but this was different it was like they were reading us like a book, trying to find our weak spots.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"…he was so HOT…And her hair" "…but I …" " NO…" "I call…dibs" I wasn't really paying attention.

I finished unpacking and took out my (black) iPod and flipped to a random song.

Uncle Kracker: Smile lyrics

"You're better than the best  
I'm lucky just to linger in your life  
Cooler than the flip-side of my pillow (that's right)  
Completely unaware  
Nothing can compare to where you send me  
Let's me know that it's okay (yea, it's okay)  
And the moments when my good times start to fade

You make me smile like a sun, Fall out of bed  
Sing like a bird, Dizzy in my head  
Spin like a record, Crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like fool, Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, Buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Oh, you make me smile

Even when you don't  
Somehow you come along just like a flower pokin through the sidewalk crack  
And just like that  
You steal away the rain  
And just like that

You make me smile like a sun, Fall out of bed  
Sing like a bird, Dizzy in my head  
Spin like a record, Crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like fool, Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, Buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Oh, you make me smile

Don't know how I lived without you  
'Cuz every time that I get around you  
I see the best of me inside your eyes  
You make me smile  
You make me dance like fool, Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, Buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Oh, you make me smile

You make me smile like a sun, Fall out of bed  
Sing like a bird, Dizzy in my head  
Spin like a record, Crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like fool, Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, Buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Oh, you make me smile

(Oh, you make me smile)  
Oh you make me smile  
(Oh, you make me smile)  
Oh you make me smile "

For some reason it reminded me of that girl. Hmm.. I wonder what she's doing…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Max P.O.V.

"…Oh you make me smile"

We were listening to the radio in the van on our way to our 'mission'

"…And he wouldn't stop looking at you! Do you like him? He is so cute and did you see his _friend_? Can you say HOT! They both are and they were staring at you!"

"Nudge, I don't care."

"You never pay attention to the important stuff Max!"

"My _grades _are important Nudge. How will I become the greatest agent if I failed every class because I was thinking about boys?"

"So you're not calling dibs on him?" Nudge asked looking confused

"Dibs!" Dibs to what?

"Ya. Dibs. Lisa wants the one with the sexy, black hair, but since he was staring at you, _you_ have first dibs. The same with the hot blond. Duh!"

"No! I don't call 'dibs'! That's obscured! They are not the last chocolate chip cookie in the cookie jar!"

"That's good because Lisa looked like she would kill you! And knowing her she will! Any who, that blond guy was so HOT! And the black guy is absolutely SEXY! OMG, did you see his dark eyes? They, like, pulled you into a deep pit of-"

"Nudge, please!" begged Mr. Allen (our science teacher who happened to be driving the van) from the back seat.

"Sorry." Nudge whispered.

We stopped and got out of the van. We were by the pond, 7 miles (11.27, kilometers, rounded) west of the Academy. (**A/N I did all the conversions. Good thing we gust finished this unit in math!**) There stood Mr. Ryan with his hands folded behind his back.

"Girls, today's mission is…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Fang P.O.V.

One of the teachers escorted us to our 'first' class.

We were there early talking in hushed tones.

"So… are you going to tell me our am I going to have to clue you in?" Iggy asked with a, creepy, grin on his face.

"Tell you what?" I asked cautiously

"Don't play stupid, Fang! You like that girl from lunch, don't you?!" It was more of a statement then a question.

"Shut up." I glared at him.

" Ha! You didn't answer the question! You're in LOVE!"

"Fine. No." I said in a monotone.

"Tsk, tsk. The first sign of deep passionate love!" Iggy fluttered his eyes and clasped his hands to one of his cheeks, then tilted his head top the side.

"You know that's really gay right?" I asked.

Just then the girls walked in covered in mud. Sticks were caught in their hair and on their sweater vests (**A/N Picture of uniforms will be posted on my profile once I get it up**).

Iggy leaned over and whispered "WTH!" All their faces looked grim, as they took their seats.

"Fall into a swamp?" I asked the girl sitting next to me, who happened to be 'Brown Eyes' fro lunch. She gust glared at me. Man, she was even hot when she was mad!

"Ok class today we will- Oh my!" the teacher exclaimed!


	4. AN I am so sorry!

**This is my first fan fiction!!!!!!!**

**I am sorry if this sucks. ******


	5. Chapter 4

I will now be writing in double spacing because I find it is harder to read if it is all clumped together!!!

BTW: I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN MORE THAN A MONTH! I WAS BUSY, THEN I LOST MY NOTE BOOK, THEN I GOT WRITERS BLOCK, THEN I FOUND OUT I MIGHT BE PERMINATLY BRAIN DAMAGED AND WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO PLAYS SPORTS UNTIL I AM 21 (SPORTS ARE MY WHOLE LIFE), THEN I FOUND OUT VERY DESTURBING NEWS ABOUT MY BEST FRIEND, THEN I GOT GROUNDED FROM THE COMPUTER, AND… Any who I am up-dating now!!!

I would also like to thank all of you who said my story did not suck!!!!!!! YAY!

IMPORTANT:

'…' = Max's thoughts

*~*~* = Time is passing

* * *

Max POV

"UGH! He is so arrogant!" I ranted to Angel as we waited outside the nurse's office. We were called down to get our monthly shots. I have now idea what it is but it makes me depressed and it smothers my senses. None of us like it. We usually get it during PMS because it makes us more vulnerable; therefore it makes it easier... though it makes us extra irritable.

"He is like a boomerang! You throw him away or tell him off and he leaves you alone for two whole (glorious) seconds, but then he comes right back and is way more annoying then last time! Then when he sees that you are irritated he smiles, that sweet, seductive, gorgeous smile that turns his mouth up ever so slightly at the corners and his eyes, oh those deep dark eyes. They twinkle when he smiles but you can't see them because his hair drapes in his eyes. Ah… But you can't fall for them because they are EVIL. They will just seduce you and-"

"Max!"

"What?"

"Your turn."

*~*~*~*

I was walking through the halls toward my favorite passageway, rubbing my arm where I got my shot.

"Stupid *#&)*? (*$#"

"Harsh words!" I wiped around and came, face to chest, with Fang.

'Annoying jerk' "Speaking of the devil…"

"That was cold."

"It was meant to be!"

"Gosh! You're in a foul mood! "

"Your one to talk!"'

"I'm not the one PMSing!"

"OH SHUT UP!"

"Make me!" Fang growled, taking a step closer. As I glared at him, I could see the muscles in his jaw soften as he bet toward me…

Fang POV

I was leaning over Max, our bodies were barely touching. I could hear her breath hitch as I placed my hand on the side of her face…

*Click*

A couple feet (yards) away were Iggy and Gazzy… with a camera. My hand dropped and clenched to fists. My jaw tightened and I took a step toward them. I looked back at Max; she was leaning against the wall, looking at the floor. I could see her taking deep breaths trying to calm herself. When I looked back to where Iggy and Gazzy were, they weren't there.

*Click*

I turned back around and Max was gone.

Max POV

'Oh My Gosh!' I was hyperventilating as I sat down on my bed.

'HE TRIED TO KISS ME!'

**Cliff hanger!!!!!!!!!!!! Well not realy I thought you deserve what I am stuck on **_**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_**reviews will be praised!!!!(\__/)**

** (='.'=)**

** (")_(")**


End file.
